People, particularly in warmer weather, often spend significant amounts of time in and around bodies of water to stay cool, for recreation or for work. For example, many people around the world own swimming pools and hot tubs that are used for fun and for staying cool. Likewise, natural bodies of water such as lakes and ponds are similarly used for swimming and other types of recreation such as fishing and boating. With the increasing number of electrical devices in use today, entering a swimming pool, hot tub, lake, pond or other body of water can present hidden dangers.
For example, stray voltage may be introduced into a body of water in a number of ways, such as by accident, ageing or wear electrical components, improper installation and maintenance of electrical devices and the like. For example, voltage may be introduced into a pool or hot tub as a result of malfunctioning or improperly installed pool lights or pumps. In addition, voltage may be introduced into the area surrounding a dock in a lake or pond due to a frayed or damaged electrical cord contacting the water, or due to damaged electrical devices on the dock, such as lights, sound systems and the like.
As alluded to above, stray voltages in the water may not be readily apparent to people about to enter the water. Depending on the level of voltage in the water and the proximity of a person to the source of such voltage, injury or death can occur.
In view of the above, there is a need for a system, method and apparatus for detecting stray voltages in bodies of water such as in swimming pools, around boat docks and other locations where people may contact the water.